nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Scoretec Ultimatic 1000
This page is about how to operate the Ultimatic 1000 controller made by Scoretec. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up As long as the controller is plugged in to its signal cable, it should be powered on. There is no separate power switch on the controller. If the scoreboard is in time of day mode, press MODE to start a new game. Setting Time To set the time, press ENTER, followed by the time on the numeric keypad, followed by SET. If you need to enter a game time with no seconds value such as 12:00, you can simply press ENTER, 1, 2, SET. If you need to enter a game time with a seconds value, you will need to use the : key. For 12:30, press ENTER, 1, 2, :, 3, 0, TIME. 1/10 of a Second Not Applicable Setting Period To increment the period indicator by 1, simply press the PERIOD button. To manually edit the period value, press ENTER, then the period number on the numeric keypad, then PERIOD. Running Clock To start the clock, press the RUN button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with a hand-held controller with dedicated RUN and STOP buttons. Goals Adding Goals On the controller, press the SCORE button on the home or guest side of the controller. Removing goals Press the ENTER button, then type the number of goals that should be displayed on the numeric keypad, then press the SCORE button on the home or guest side of the controller. Adding a Penalty To start, press the ENTER key. Then, enter the penalty time on the numeric keypad, using a : if a seconds value is needed. Finalize by pressing the PENALTY button on the home or guest side of the controller. If the scoreboard you are using can display the player number for penalties, follow this procedure: Press the ENTER key. Then, enter the penalty time on the numeric keypad, using a : if a seconds value is needed. Then, press /, and type in the player's number. Finalize by pressing the PENALTY button on the home or guest side of the controller. Editing a Penalty Find the penalty you wish to edit by pressing the PENALTY key on the home or guest side repeatedly until the desired penalty is displayed. Then, press ENTER, enter the new time for the penalty (along with / and a new player number if necessary), then press PENALTY again. Removing a Penalty Find the penalty you wish to clear by pressing the PENALTY key on the home or guest side repeatedly until the desired penalty is displayed. Then, press ENTER, 0, PENALTY. Additional Penalty Information There are five memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock continues to run, you must first enable "Stop/Go Penalties Mode" by pressing and holding PENALTY for 5 seconds. Once this mode is turned on, you may stop and start the penalty timer by pressing PENALTY while the main time is running. Shots on Goal To add a shot on goal, press the ON GOAL button on the home or guest side of the controller. To edit the shots on goal value, press ENTER, the desired shots on goal number on the numeric keypad, then ON GOAL on the home or guest side of the controller. Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button Auto Horn The horn will sound automatically at the end of the period. There is no way to change this. Interval Horn To enable the interval horn, press HORN, then 1. Then, set the interval time by pressing, ENTER, then the time on the numeric keypad, including : if a seconds value is needed. Finalize by pressing HORN again. Time of Day Mode To enter time of day mode, press the OF DAY key. The time of day will continue to show regardless of if the controller is plugged in. To set the time of day, while in time of day mode, press ENTER, then the time of day on the numeric keypad. Then, press / and 1, 2, for 12 hour mode, or / and 2, 4, for 24 hour mode. Finalize by pressing SET. To exit time of day mode, press MODE. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN button. Quick Reset To quickly reset the controller for a new game, press and hold the CLEAR button for 5 seconds. Power Down The controller has power whenever the scoreboard has power. Disconnect power to the scoreboard to power the entire system down. Misc. Other Resources Full Manual Link #1 Full Manual Link #2